


high

by hyuckist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doyoung’s tired, Drugs, Falling Out of Love, Jaehyun just wants Doyoung back, M/M, Still in Love Jaehyun, aftermath of a mistake, not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckist/pseuds/hyuckist
Summary: Jaehyun calls Doyoung every time he’s high.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	high

**Author's Note:**

> some new? i’m not all too sure myself :] oh well it was fun writing at least ^__^

Jaehyun could feel the drug coursing through his veins, leaning back intoxicated. The feeling was euphoric, eye opening almost. Everything around Jaehyun became heightened, laughing, talking, everything. Before he could stop himself, he was already doing something stupid. 

Only after a couple rings, the person picked up. 

“.. Hello?” Jaehyun smiled hearing the voice, the voice in which he found comfort in. Giggling, he replied back in an excited voice. 

“Hi Doie!~” He could hear Doyoung groan from the other end. They’ve been through this before and Doyoung was sick of it. 

“Jaehyun are you high again? Stop laughing like that you sound scary- Jaehyun wait!!”

Doyoung’s been called too many times to know how it goes. Jaehyun stops all movement, smiling dopily at the thought of the other boy. 

“Yes Doie?”

“We aren’t on nickname basis anymore Jaehyun. Just Doyoung is fine.” Jaehyun’s smile fell a bit but he just shrugged it off. 

“Fine~ Can you pick me up Doyoung? I wanna see youuu!” Jaehyun knew he was insufferable when in this state. He was hoping Doyoung would actually come pick him up. He hasn’t seen the other in weeks. 

“Jaehyun, not right now. I have someone over. Is Yuta there? Give the phone to Yuta. Actually wait no scratch that Yuta’s probably smoking and shit.” Jaehyun looked over to Yuta who was laughing at something someone he didn’t know said. He was far too gone to even differentiate left and right. 

“Is there anyone else you know Jaehyun? Get home right now. God how many times have I told you not to go out and smoke. Even when we were dating-“

Doyoung stopped, Jaehyun tilting his head in confusion. 

“What about when we were dating?”

“Nothing! Nothing, just go find someone.” Jaehyun didn’t pick up his wavering voice, getting up to find someone he knew. After walking around for a bit he saw a familiar face, tapping their shoulder lightly. 

“Oh hey Jae! What do you need?” It was none other than Johnny, a long time friend. 

“Hey John! My boyfriend wants me to go home. Can you take me?” Jaehyun heard Doyoung hiss on the other line, protests of “I’m not your boyfriend!” being heard. Johnny just laughed, nodding his head. 

“Hey Doyoung! That you on the other end?” 

“Yes it is Johnny. Just take the guy home and tell him not to call me anymore while he’s high.” Johnny just nodded although he knew Doyoung couldn’t see him. 

“Come on Jae, let's get you home.”

*

Jaehyun woke up, his head hurting and his room smelling of weed. He realized he was in a normal hoodie-sweatshirt set, surprised he was actually able to get the right set and was able to put it on correctly. 

He opened up a window, breathing in the fresh air outside. 

He could barely remember anything from the night, only getting high and asking Johnny for a ride. He searched his apartment for a couple minutes, finally finding his phone as he did a little victory dance. He checked his notifications and paused when he saw one. 

“[MESSAGE FROM doie <3] why’d you only call me when you’re high?”

Shaking, Jaehyun replied back. 

“high?”

Rolling his eyes he mentally hit himself. 

‘Really Jae?? “high?”? At least apologize.’

He recollected himself when he got another message. 

doie <3: why’d you only call me when you’re high?

me: high?

doie <3: why’d you only ever call me when you’re high.  
doie <3: you know what i tell you every time

me: we aren’t ever getting back together and i should stop smoking so much

doie <3: exactly. please stop calling me. 

me: i love you

doie <3: i’m sorry i can’t say the same. 

Jaehyun could feel his heart breaking but he didn’t even care. He deserved it for what he’s done to Doyoung. Maybe it’s better for the both of them if he really does give up on Doyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> twt frogpluto  
> cc hyuckvinyls


End file.
